


Sensual

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blushing, Comforting, Consensual, Cuddling After, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Night, Sexual Content, Silence, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Staring, Top Nero/Bottom V, Top V/Bottom Nero, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm, [In first part], [in second part], closeness, first time blowjobs, neck kisses, warmth between skin & bare bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I wanted to be protected and loved...'V just wants that and it was Nero who gave this to him. V also gives his love.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640092
Kudos: 35





	1. Fragile Body, Sensitive Skin ♡

**Author's Note:**

> It's another saying for 'passionate' 💜 meaning the same as sensual 💙
> 
> Also, like I said in 'Don't Leave Me', I ship these two very much ♡ & I don't see it as incest, because personally I view V as his own person/being

It's been two months since everything happened (V's still around them). Everything was good, also Nero and V are together. Which got them both to feel relieved that they could stare at each other, or just stay in the same bed (to cuddle nowadays), without it being strange. 

These two guys mostly would talk about stuff. Just to be around each other. It was nice. But lately they wanted to do more together. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Nico worked on that van outside, while Nero looked for V. Which he found him in the small library, in this abandoned mansion. Since he liked reading, especially being surrounded by many books. 

V was sat down on a couch, in there, it being soft to the touch. He reads his book (which had a 'v' on it), as he drank a glass of wine. He hadn't noticed him yet. 

Everything felt peaceful, especially with that silence, at the moment. 

His familiars were close to him as well. That large black cat, Shadow lying down at his feet, also Griffon was sitting near his right shoulder.

Nero just had a smile now, at the sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark and cold night. 

These two guys are in a room, alone together, on the bed with each other. 

V was lying on his back, pinned down under him. Although not in a rough way. 

Nero leaned in, kissing him. He deepened it, in a slow way. He was already loving V's soft lips. 

V hummed softly, letting out a noise into Nero's mouth. He kissed him back as well. 

Nero pulls away after awhile longer. He removed his own jacket, throwing it down. 

They both stripped off their clothes and threw everything on the ground. Not even their boxers were on. 

Both guys are naked, bare skinned now. 

V blushed deeply, feeling a little bit flustered. It darkened ever so slightly, into a reddish shade, as he was thinking and being in his thoughts. He can't remember if he's ever been naked around anyone else other than himself before. 

He snapped out of it, staring at Nero again. 

Nero has a slight blush himself now. He touched him, gently. He was loving V's pale body, how soft it is. He was careful though, with it being fragile at the moment and knowing that this other male had sensitive skin. 

V hums out, in a softer way. 

'So adorable.' Nero had thought to himself.

Nero smiled again, still touching him as he started to kiss down that body. He resists the temptation to leave marks on this white skin (that has many tattoos already). "V.." 

V let out another noise again. "Nero.." He had a smile. He loves this gentleness from him and that closeness. It made him feel loved. 

Which is what Nero wanted him to feel. 

Nero finally went lower, his own blush got darker. He takes a deep breath, then he reached out. He grabbed V's shaft, gripping it. He already felt that dick hardening. At his touch. He stroked it, upwards and downwards. 

V lets out a moan, closing his eyes now. 

Nero leans over, licking it. Then, he took it into his mouth, already tasting that precum. He shivered when he tasted this, although he stays where he is. He sucks it, slower than he knew he could do. 

Though, after all, this was his first time doing that to a guy. He was blushing at the thought and how it feels. But he was glad that V was enjoying this (he knew that by the noises this other male made). 

V moaned, touching Nero's white hair. He puts his fingers through it. Gently. 

Nero appreciated that, humming which send vibrations through V's erection. He bobs his head in an even rhythm. 

V was getting closer. 

Nero knows that, pulling away before V could reach it. He wasn't done with him yet, after all. He was still hard too. He was reaching into the nightstand drawer, grabbing some stuff. He opened a bottle, lubing his fingers. 

He puts them on that other male's entrance and rubbed him there. Until he finally was pushing these fingers, two of them, in V. 

V was tensing as he held in a whimper. 

Nero shushed him, calmly. He kisses V's collarbones, on each area of that skin. He gets a sweet scent from him. He moved his fingers, in a slowed way. He fingered, stretching and spreading him open. 

V made more noises as he whimpered. Until he started relaxing, letting it happen. 

Nero pulls them out. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He made sure that it was covered. 

After that, he positioned his erection near V's entrance. He also gripped onto V's thighs. Although not too tightly. 

He pushed inside him now, feeling V's tightness again. It felt very good against his dick. 

V tensed slightly. He arched his back, as pain went through his body. He holds in slight tears. A strange pressure was there as well. He lets out breaths that are shaky and heavy. 

Nero's eyes softened. He comforted him, staying still and letting V adjust to that feeling. He resisted the urge to thrust yet. 

V was appreciating this, breathing in a quiet way. He calmed himself down and relaxed once more, eventually. 

That's when Nero moved again. 

Nero was thrusting, slowly, holding him close. 

V was moaning, in a silent tone. 

Nero panted too. He was making love to him in a slow, sweet way. He also kept his thrusts even. 

V stared at him, silently. Into these blue shaded eyes that he loved. He breathed quietly. 

Nero had his stare on him as well, gazed over and into V's eyes. He was kissing him once more, while touching V's soft raven black hair, with gentleness again. He was breathing, in a silent way. It mixed with this other male's breaths, that made everything feel more comfortable. Strangely enough. To be able to hear him, it's mostly about that closeness between them. 

He kissed V's neck, affectionately. Softly. He felt warmer now as he whispered to him again, this time near that other male's ear. He moaned too. "V~" he said, with a low voice, lovingly. He thrusted a bit more. 

"..Nero~" 

They both knew that they're close to their climax, almost to the end of this pleasure. 

V grips onto the bed sheets, his legs shaking from everything. It nearly overwhelmed him. 

Nero was still gripping, although now onto V's legs. He felt it as they shaked. It made him feel more turned on by the second. 

Though he kept his thrusts at the same pacing, not wanting to hurt him. 

That moonlight shined down on them as this dim lighting illuminated their bodies. Everything felt very warm. So good as they both feel that pleasured bliss mixing in with such a sensation. They had passionate, intimate and sensual sex. They made love like that. 

They felt love for each other, so much of it. 

V was arching his body again now, after a few more seconds. He came, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Nero came after him, in that condom. He was calming down, then he pulled out of V, carefully. 

He tied and throws away this now used condom, he cleaned them off with a small towel too. 

Then, he lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them. 

They're lying there, both are filled with happiness in their hearts. 

Both guys snuggled together like they usually do. After all, it was something they did a lot. 

There was a silence between them. It's nice. Peaceful and calm.

They cuddled, nuzzled against their bodies. Like always. They are taking in their warmth and scents. 

V closed his eyes again and Nero also did the same thing as him, shutting them. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, they both fall asleep together. In each other's arms. They stayed this way and slept peacefully, for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something soft with gentle love making and close intimacy ♡ 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, I hope that you all liked it 💙 I'II be posting the next/second/last part in two days or so, btw :) 💜


	2. Closeness & Warmth

It's night, dark and cold out again, like always. 

They are in bed, both guys were kissing and touching each other. Just doing that, for now.

Nero only lets himself be vulnerable around V, just with him. 

He lets V take the lead, hesitantly. He tried not to show what he was really feeling. Which was nervousness. Despite what others may assume, he hasn't been with guys before. Except V. Shocking, isn't it (clearly sarcasm, which he thought in his mind). He hasn't done it with a male yet. 

This white haired guy snapped out of it as he felt V had touched him more. In fact, secretly, he loved V's touch. It was gentle and sincere, not rough. He appreciated this and even leaned into it, that made him feel better. He relaxed himself slightly, breathing quietly now. 

V smiled softly at him. He stared into Nero's blue eyes. He truly loved them. Especially how they're shaded. He kissed him again, slowly deepening it. 

Nero hummed in a low way, letting out a noise into that mouth and in between V's lips. That are as soft as his own. Strangely enough. 

He was staring at this other male too, into V's eyes as well. He also was loving them, especially how dark that male's eyes are. 

They pull apart, both of them panting. 

V panted quieter than him, he noticed that Nero was loud in nature. Which he didn't mind it much. 

Both guys started stripping, taking off their clothes. They threw them on the ground. 

They're both bare skinned and naked now. 

Nero was blushing slightly. 

V still had a smile, again. He thought that Nero was very adorable, at times. Secretly. 

He turned him around, making Nero lay on his stomach. 

Nero got a bit flustered, his blush darkened now. He was especially embarrassed at the position he's in. He keeps himself calm though, relaxing slightly. 

V had done this because he figured that Nero wouldn't want to be stared at while he prepared him for what was eventually going to happen next. He reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing and pulling out two things. Although he only used one of that stuff. He opened this bottle, lubing his fingers and covering them. He puts that thing back down for just a second (while he does this). 

He put these fingers on Nero's entrance, rubbing him ever so slightly. Until he finally was pushing two of them in him. 

Nero held down a noise that he was about to let out. He whimpered deep in his throat, a sharp stinging and a weird pressure hits him. 

His legs started shaking. 

V was noticing this and he saw that, he's comforting Nero. In a way he knew how. Being gentle, giving him sweet love so that he would get distracted from what he was really feeling. "Shh.." 

He was gripping Nero's arms then that other male's waist, touching down both. He was leaving kisses down Nero's back, on this spine, lovingly and affectionately. 

Nero seemed to appreciate that as he was calming down. 

V moved those fingers, in a slowed way. He fingered him open, spreading and stretching there. He rubbed Nero's back as well. 

Nero lets out some breaths, when he felt that and during this preparation. 

V pulls out his fingers. He puts on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered fully. He grips onto Nero's hips, after he had positioned himself. 

Although he noticed that look in Nero's eyes. It seemed like this other male didn't want to be in that position any longer. So he moved him. He turns Nero around. 

Nero had his back on the bed once more. He looked upwards at V. 

V has another smile, to reassure him that everything will be okay. 

He spreads Nero's legs, gripping them, not too tightly. He had put his dick near Nero's entrance again. But before he pushes in, he gazed over at Nero as he was keeping that other male down under him. 

"Are you sure that you want this?" he asked him, to know or not. 

Nero felt embarrassed again, strangely quiet. He nodded at that, in a silent way as a reply. 

Which that's what V took it as. 

V pushed inside him, just halfway. He stays still, letting Nero adjust. He felt how warm and tight it is inside him. 

Nero's eyes widened, he felt filled than before. He was arching his body. He lets out a low noise, as pain went through him. His breathing was heavily and shakily there. 

V shushed him again, calmly now. His eyes softened, whispering sweet nothings into Nero's ear. He comforted him once more. He holds him close, in his arms. 

Now they are very close. Not that either of them minds this.

It was actually nice. 

Nero calmed himself down. He relaxes his body for V. He felt it as this other male started moving again, to thrust now. 

V starts thrusting. In and out of him, although not in a medium pacing, instead it was different. It's slow, not too hard or deep but just enough for Nero to feel it. 

He's arching his own back. His head rolled back in pleasure as his stare was on the ceiling for a few seconds. 

Nero was moaning, softly yet loud enough for V to hear him. 

V looked at him again. He kept his stare on Nero again now. He leaned down, over him. 

He kissed Nero's neck, in a sensitive spot, with gentleness. His warm breath on there. He leaves a slight dark mark on that skin. 

Nero moaned a bit. Not quietly. He hums out as well. 

V sat upwards slightly, again. He had a stare on him once more. He loved doing that it seemed like. He grabs Nero's hand, putting it against his chest and on that soft skin there. Where his heart would be. 

Nero stares at him, feeling V's heartbeat and hearing this other male's silent breathing, how quiet he truly is. He blushes now, like earlier. He's never been very intimate with anyone, until him. 

He noticed that reddish shade on him as V blushed himself. It was so noticeable on his pale white skin. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard V's voice again. 

"I love you." V said to him, his eyes still on him as he meant it. 

Nero felt his own heart flutter, beating faster as he let out a shuttered breath. His eyes lit in happiness, just a little bit yet still there. He had another smile. 

"..I love you too." 

V was smiling, then he focused on what he was doing again. He gave him another thrust. 

He also let out a moan. He stared at him, like he always does, silently. He was kissing Nero on the lips once more. Lovingly. 

That dark haired male keeps going. He kept his thrusts even too. 

Nero was slowly losing himself.

"V..~" 

V is feeling that same way. He made love to him, passionately. He thrusted a bit more, loving how he felt inside. He gripped onto Nero's thighs, gently again. 

"..Nero~" 

They both are feeling a pleasured bliss, a sensation. 

Eventually, after that it seemed like, both guys came at the same time. 

Both of them calm down. 

V pulled out of him, getting rid of that condom and wiping them off with a cloth. 

He noticed that Nero had put his arm over his eyes (mostly to hide his face). He moved it away as he saw how Nero appeared to look like at the moment. 

Nero blushed again, into a reddish shade. 

Honestly it made him look even more adorable than before.

V smiled once more. He gave him another kiss (he enjoyed giving him affection, after all), then he lays down next to Nero.

He stayed there with him. He gets closer, wrapping his arms around Nero. He was holding him close again. 

Nero decided that he was fine with it, he even does the same thing. He wrapped his arms around V, staying here in this loving embrace. 

They are cuddling and nuzzling against their bodies now. Both guys were taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. 

There was a nice silence between them. That is truly peaceful. 

After awhile, they are falling asleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


End file.
